When the Night Calls You
by GLITTERXGURL
Summary: They were...Vampires. Suck your blood vampires. They went to my school. They went shopping. They acted like your normal teenager. Until they were hungry. Its a dangerous thing to do by being friends with them...and falling in love. *For Jessica*
1. Chapter 1

**This random idea came to me when I was in Paris. Its gonna be kind of Twilight-ish, yet not Twilight-ish.  
****For Jessica.  
****DISCLAIMED!!**

I can't believe this. My parents –the two people who always told me they'd do everything to make me happy- just made me move from my lovely old town of Kamloops to stupid Westchester. And I'm not happy. Everything in Westchester is big. Not Texas big, but still it's bigger than Kamloops.

"Well, sweetie, we're here," My mom gushed.

I looked out our car window. The first thing that goes through my mind is how amazing our new house is. It's HUGE! And there's a big bay window on the second floor, and I'm making it my room. But, I have to let them know how pissed I am.

"It's tacky," I muttered.

My dad's face falls.

"But it'll do I guess," I hate making my parents sad. Obviously they don't feel the same way.

The movers came already with our furniture and were sitting outside waiting for us to get home. Ew, one's butt crack is showing.

"Massie, go show the movers where your room will be," My dad ushered me in the house. That was weird.

I pointed to the room with the big bay window and up they went with all of my stuff. I quietly crept outside again, hiding in the hedge that divided out house from the neighbors.

"William look how unhappy she is!" My mom was saying. _Yes!_

"I know, but you're happy and I'm happy. This is a good thing for me. Besides we've already enrolled her in Westeria Academy so it's a done deal. Now," he pulled out his wallet. "Do you want to go buy some diamonds?" my mom snatched up the money and the car keys.

Damn, damn, damn! My mom was supposed to get me out of here.

"Hiding?" Someone asked beside me.

I shrieked and jumped back. The person stood up.

"Hi, I'm Alicia Rivera. We live next door." She extended a tan hand.

"Hi," I breathed, startled from my own shrieking. "Massie Block."

"So, where'd you move from?" She asked and motioned for me to follow her. We walked through her big yard to porch swing. I sat on it and started swaying back a forth.

"Kamloops," I answered. Her blank face explained she had no idea what that was. "It's in Canada."

"Canada? Is it cold there? Have you ever seen a polar bear? Do you say 'eh?' at the end of your sentences?" she asked eagerly. Damn Canadian stereotypes.

"Yes, its super cold. Well not in the summer but it can get really cold in the winter. I've never seen a polar bear and probably never will thanks to Global Warming. And I don't say eh." I giggled.

Alicia laughed too.

"So what school are you going to?" she asked.

"Westeria Academy," I remembered the name because it reminded me of Desperate Housewives.

"No way! Me too! This'll be great!" She clapped excitedly.

"Massie! Where did you go?" My dad called from our yard.

"Well I should go, but nice meeting you." I stood up.

"Yeah we should walk to school together tomorrow," She smiled.

I nodded, feeling happy. She wasn't like my old friends but she was nice…even with that thousand words a minute problem.

"Hey, dad, sorry I was in the neighbor's yard and didn't hear you." I apologized.

"That's fine I just need you to run out to Pizza Hut and get us a pizza. We kind of have no food." My dad handed me his wallet.

"Okay, can I take your car?" I asked my dad.

"No way," My dad said. "Because I got you your own car!" He brought me to the garage. There was a blue truck in it. It was kind of rusty…yet still very likable.

"Thanks dad!" I hugged him and hopped in. the engine started a little weirdly but I could handle that.

I looked for the big red sign of Pizza Hut. I love driving. It's really fun. And since I'm not a runner this was the fastest I've ever gone. Pizza Hut was right around the corner from my house. I didn't need to drive. I breathed in the familiar doughy tomato-y smell. Laughter erupted from one of the tables and I felt myself looking at them. There were five of them, two girls and three boys. They were the most gorgeous people I'd ever seen in my life. Better looking than the models on my mom's magazines. I turned back around ready to order my large pepperoni and mushroom pizza. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stick up, meaning someone was looking at me. Slowly I turned back around. One of the boys was staring at me. Well glaring was more like it. Great. I had already made an enemy. I paid for the pizza and got out of there as fast as I could.

"Hey, that was fast," My dad said as soon as I got home.

"Um yeah," I mumbled. "I'm not hungry so I'm gonna go to sleep. Tell mom goodnight for me." I ran upstairs.

"Remember to pick out your outfit for school tomorrow!" My dad called.

As I lay in my bed that night I couldn't get the picture of that boy out of my head. His skin was pale, his messy hair was blonde and his eyes were a delicious caramel color.

It felt like I knew him.

**

* * *

**

So who can guess who the 5 vampires are? Whoever guesses correctly gets an honourable mention :)

**Re to the View.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I have many haters, I know that. But honestly, do you have to be mean to my friends to? Seriously, anonymous reviewer, stop hating.**

**Anyway, Happy Christmas everyone! **

* * *

"Massie, you're going to be late for school!" My mom shouted from down the stairs.

I had changed outfits about twelve times. Finally I decided on dark jeans and a blue tank top. No one is going to look that great anyway. If it's anything like in Kamloops, we wear bad clothes to school and cute clothes to parties.

"Bye, mom!" I called, heading out the door. My dad had gone to work early today.

"Bye, be safe!" She said.

I walked out to the hedge between mine and Alicia's houses.

"Hey," She ran out to greet me. "Ready?"

"Sure," I said slowly.

As we walked to school, Alicia told me everything to know about Westeria Academy.

"So, there's some really great kids and some really not great kids…you've already met me and I'm one of the best people you'll meet," She giggled. "And there's Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley and Claire Lyons. Hang out with them and you'll be okay."

I smiled. They all sounded nice.

"And then there's these kids…they transferred from California last year. They're all foster kids adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Ryan. And like even though they're sort of brother and sister they're all together. Cam and Olivia are dating and Josh and Dylan are. But Derrick is single. And they're gorgeous! Like the most gorgeous people on the planet and…"

I tuned her out. Five gorgeous people? Three boys and two girls?

"…You'll probably love their eyes. Everyone does but we don't talk to them because they only speak to each other and—"

"What color are their eyes?" I asked.

"Topaz…no more of a gold…um sort of caramel or butterscotch color." Alicia decided.

"Wow," I mumbled. They sounded like the people I saw at Pizza Hut yesterday. "What do the guys look like?" I remembered the boy glaring at me.

Alicia laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough. Josh is in Spanish with you. They all have lunch with you," She examined my schedule. "So unfair, I have no classes with you except for Geography and they have almost all and—"

"Oh look, we're here," I said, grateful for Alicia to stop talking.

A group of kids were sitting on the steps laughing. Alicia ran over to them, dragging me behind her.

"Look guys, this is who I was talking about last night. Massie this is Kemp, Chris and Claire." Alicia pointed to each person as she spoke their names.

I smiled shyly as they all said hi at different times.

"So where are you from?" one of them –Chris?- asked me.

"Kamloops. It's in Canada." I answered. Alicia sat beside that Claire girl and patted the spot beside her, so I sat.

"No way! Canada?" Kemp said. "That is so cool! Have you—"

"No I've never seen a polar bear." I sighed. Was this going to happen every time I told people where I was from?

"Oh," He looked disappointed. "Well have you ever ridden on a Zamboni?"

"No," I rolled my eyes.

Kemp and Chris started playing air guitar and singing Weird Al's Canadian Idiot.

God, were these really the people I'd end up hanging out with for the rest of my high school life? I looked around the campus, my gaze dropping on a group of model gorgeous kids.

It was them, the people I'd seen at Pizza Hut. They just as hot as yesterday.

A redhead was holding a Spanish looking guy's hand. I wondered which ones were which. The redhead looked kind, so did her boyfriend. The blonde girl's gold eyes were glaring toward the blonde boy, whose hands were up in defeat. The tall black haired boy was laughing and holding the blonde girl's hand.

Suddenly, the redhead stopped dead in her tracks. She held her hand out to the rest of them, signaling them to stop. Her gold eyes slowly traveled across the campus…landing on me. They all looked toward me, making me blush. I quickly averted my gaze.

"Oh em gee, do you see Olivia's hair?" Claire asked, looking at the blonde girl. "How does she get it so shiny and not frizzy? And so blonde? Think she dyes it?"

"Probably," Alicia pursed her lips. "And how do they all have the same color eyes if they're not blood related?"

"Leesh, drop it." Chris rolled his eyes. "We get it, you hate them. Get over it."

"You don't like them?" I asked.

"None of us do, but some people are total suck ups to them," She rolled her brown eyes.

The bell rang, and I scurried off to find my locker.

Finally, I found room 364, Spanish. There were a few early kids there, and I noticed the redhead and Spanish guy from this morning.

The redhead looked up when I opened the door.

"Hi, you must be…Massie Block," She smiled. The desks were in groups of four and she and her boyfriend were sitting together. "Come sit at our table. Liv will join us when she's done beating up Derrick." She giggled softly. "I'm Dylan, and this is Josh." Josh waved shyly.

"Um, hi." I sat down, spreading out my eraser, pen and pencil on my desk.

"So how did you know us already?" Dylan asked.

"What?" I felt confused.

"Dylan!" Josh hissed. "What the hell? You practically just ruined—"

"Joshie, relax," The blonde girl came in. She stared into Josh's eyes, and his tension instantly melted away.

"Um, who's this?" She pointed to me. "No one sits here but us."

"Olivia, this is Massie. Re-_mem_-ber?" Dylan shot her a look.

"So? I don't care. She's not sitting here!" She suddenly looked deep in thought, her eyes focusing on Dylan.

"Yes, she is! Don't even think that to me!" Dylan looked away.

_Don't even think that to me? _What? Like she read Olivia's mind.

"She can go sit over there! I will not have someone like..._her _sit here!" Olivia said through her teeth.

Could she please stop talking like I'm not even there?

"Stop talking about her like she's not there!" Dylan glared at Olivia.

Strike two…

"Look, Maysie, just go sit with those people," Olivia pointed to a group of ugly people.

Not wanting to start anything, I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked to the table.

The three started whispering as soon as I left. Somehow, I knew it was about me. Ouch.

Something was off with these people…and I was determined to figure it out.

* * *

At lunch, I decided to try something new, since I was in a new place. Note to self: never ever eat endive salad with eggs again. Ew.

There weren't many people in my lunch block. Me, the Ryan family and a few girls from gym. I realized I had no where to sit. Great.

"Massie!" Dylan called from her table. "I can't believe you're in my lunch period too! Come sit!"

The blonde boy and Olivia glared at her.

"No," He said.

"Yes," Dylan argued.

"No."

"Yes!"

"She's not sitting here! Cam is…well you know," He glared at me.

"So? Massie sit beside me," Dylan patted the chair on her left.

I sat down cautiously. The boy with black hair had really dark eyes. They weren't gold like the others'…I couldn't even see his pupils. Ew, what if that was his natural color? Nah had to be color contacts.

"Okay, Massie, you already know me, Josh and Livs, so this is Cam," she pointed to scary eyes guy. "And this is Derrick. And yes, he's always this cranky," She pointed to the blonde boy.

"Hi," I mumbled. Josh and Dylan seemed to like me, but Cam, Olivia and Derrick were definite no's.

"Don't worry, we like you." Dylan smiled encouragingly at me.

"Dylan! You've got to stop that!" Olivia scolded her. "Not everyone has your…abilities."

"Oops, sorry. I just get really strong…never mind." She looked down at her untouched chicken strips.

I looked around the table and noticed none of them were eating.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" I asked them.

Derrick laughed, and Olivia snickered.

"I am," Cam mumbled, receiving a punch in the arm from Derrick.

I ate my french fries self-consciously.

Dylan stared intently at me, as if trying to figure something out. Cam stared at me like I was food. Olivia braided her gorgeous blonde hair. Josh flipped through his book. And Derrick glared at me as if I was the most pathetic thing in the world.

With a family of freaks staring at you, you'd feel pretty pathetic too.

**

* * *

**

Well, my honorable mention goes to maplexsyrup and L'Everest Armani, you guys got the closest.

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy early New Year's guys!! 09 here I come!**

* * *

As I sat in the kitchen, memorizing the Periodic Table of Elements, the head line of the newspaper beside me caught my eyes.

**MURDER IN THE PARK!**

I opened it up, expecting to find the horrific details of some poor guy who couldn't afford to pay for his pot shot six times in the head and three times in the chest.

But no. Instead it looked as though…she had been bitten by a vampire. She had two whole on her neck, like it had bitten her.

_15 year old Jessica Horsnell of Westchester, NY, was found dead in a local park. Police say it wasn't a shooting or any gang related violence. A recent autopsy has discovered no drugs in Horsnell's body, but a strange poison. Scientists have tried figuring it out, but no one can seem to understand what this poison is. _

"_I was jogging through the park on Saturday morning when I found a young girl lying on the ground…tried looking for bullet wounds or stab marks but nothing. Except two tiny holes on the side of her neck." Grayson Graves says of Horsnell._

_So what _is _the cause of this girl's death? No one's quite sure. Investigators joked, saying vampires have bitten her. But perhaps it's true? Move over, Dracula. More on page A4._

A vampire? Puh-lease. I know Westchester is different, but vampires?

"Poor girl, huh?" My dad asked, sitting across from me.

"Um, yeah, have you notice anything strange lately?" I knew my dad always walked our dog, Jo, in the park.

"Can't say that I have…except for yesterday." My dad tapped his spoon on the table.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, me and Jo were walking through the park when this incredible…thing ran about sick feet across from us. He was incredibly fast. I couldn't even see him, he was just a blur. Went as quickly as he came."

I looked at him, puzzled. Wait a second…I bolted out of my chair and up the stairs.

"Massie, wait! I didn't mean to frighten you!" My dad shouted.

I went to my laptop in the corner of my bedroom. Typing in 'vampires' in Google had me stuck with 19,000,000 results. Hmmm, maybe I needed to be more specific. Vampire appearances.

Hmmm, on one site it says that vampires are pasty…golden eyes…

Wait—what?

Golden eyes?? Like…like Dylan and Josh and Derrick and Olivia. But what about Cam? His eyes were almost black.

_When thirsting for blood, vampires' eyes are usually a black or crimson color._

That explained Cam.

So, if what my information said was true…a vampire killed that Jessica girl in the park. Vampires lived in Westchester.

And the Ryan family added to that population.

* * *

The next morning, I ran to school without waiting for Alicia. I would have to explain to her that I had an early morning dentist appointment or something. Just as I expected, the Ryan children were sitting on the stairs…except Cam was missing. Well that was good, I guess. I wouldn't get eaten.

Dylan turned and saw me coming. She smiled and waved but stopped when she saw my pissed off face.

They all turned to look at me as I stomped over to them. I stopped when I was right in front of Dylan.

Deep breath, Massie. Deep breath.

"So, does anyone else know your little secret?" I hissed.

A look of alarm passed through them, and I felt a little bad doing this since Josh and Dylan had been so kind to me from the start.

"What secret?" Olivia asked snidely. Dylan looked at her, her eyes wide. The look was the one my mom used at my dad when I had secretly found out we were moving to Westchester. It said 'it's no use. She knows.'

"Damn right I know. So, I'm assuming the reason Cam isn't here is because he's to busy hiding after he killed that girl on Saturday!"

"Massie, no. You have to listen to us." Dylan pleaded.

"Fine." I sat down beside Dylan.

The vampires formed a huddle around me.

"Okay, yes, we're vampires," Dylan whispered. I knew it!

"But we're not like most vampires." Josh said. "Unlike most vampires, we don't feast on human blood. We're like people, we hunt animals!"

"So, you eat…meat? Animal meat?" I asked.

"No, not exactly," Dylan shook her head. "We drink the animal's blood."

Oh. "So, then it wasn't Cam who ate that girl? I know that when a vampire is hungry their eyes are black or crimson. And when I met Cam, his eyes were black."

"She's done her research," Derrick looked almost…pleased with me. Whoa.

"No, Cam didn't eat her," Olivia hissed. "Though I wish he'd eat you," I heard her mumble. Dylan pushed her off the third stair.

"He's out in Arizona right now, probably finding a big bear with Andrew." Josh sounded jealous.

"Aw, Joshie, don't be jealous. Andrew needed to spend quality time with Cam." Dylan rubbed his back sympathetically.

"Who's Andrew?" I asked.

"He's our foster dad." Derrick explained.

"Oh," I mumbled.

"Massie!" Alicia called from the bottom of the steps.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I didn't walk with you this morning. I had to go see my Spanish teacher about a project that was due today." I lied.

"We had a Spanish project today?" Josh asked; worry clouding his gorgeous gold eyes.

Derrick nudged him with the toes of his black sneakers.

"Oh, that one," Josh caught on. "I handed it in early. It was pretty easy." He and Dylan looked at each other and talked about the 'Spanish project'.

Wow, hanging out with these guys could turn out okay. They were better at thinking on their feet than I was, and they could actually pull off lying.

"Oh…" Alicia looked suspicious. "Well let's go. Why are you hanging out with the _Ryans _anyway?" she looked disgusted.

Dylan stopped talking and sat up straighter beside me..

"Excuse me," I heard Derrick say from behind me. His voice was that of a hypnotists'…smooth, velvety and melodic. "Alice, right?"

"No," Alicia crossed her arms over her chest. She looked uncomfortable having to talk to Derrick with five golden pair of eyes staring at her. And my brown ones. "It's Ah-_leesh-_ah." She enunciated each syllable.

"Oh, Alicia. Well, seeing as Massie's new here, we decided to make her feel more welcome." How could she not fall in love with that voice? It was so…lovable.

Dylan whipped her head around to stare at me. Oh crap…the mind reading she was able to do with her brothers and sisters. Was she able to read my mind…_Um, not Derrick's voice, _I quickly thought. Dylan raised one perfect eyebrow and then turned back to Alicia.

"Listen, Alice," She said.

"Alicia," Alicia glared at her.

"Don't you think Massie needs to find some…how can I put this nicely? _Classier _people?" Dylan put her hands together.

"Hmph. Me and my friends are super classy," She glared at each of them.

"Isn't the proper grammar 'My friends and I'?" Josh snickered.

"Exactly," Dylan nodded at Josh. "And don't you think Massie's tired of the Canadian stereotypes? I mean, first you, and then your friends?"

Alicia blushed.

"Um, it's fine. I can sit with you at lunch," I mumbled, not in the mood for a fight.

Derrick let out an irritated sigh.

"God, just let her go," Olivia rolled her eyes. "No one wants her here anyway."

"I do!" Derrick –much to my surprise- came to my defense.

"Same," Dylan nodded. "Josh wants her here too."

"It's fine," I said. I picked up my purple backpack and walked down the stairs to Alicia.

Nice as Alicia was, now that the Ryans –minus Olivia- liked me, I liked hanging out with them. And I wanted nothing more than to hang out with them.

* * *

I quickly changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and into the horrible blue shorts and shirt that were my gym uniform. Ew, they smelled awful. Who had worn this before me?

"Okay, guys, today we're moving on to our tennis unit," our gym teacher paused to let the groans ring out loud and clear. "Everyone pair up in groups of two, and grab your rackets and balls," a few immature boys laughed at her last word.

Chris was waving at me and calling my name. I sighed. I knew no one else in the class, so it was better than being partner-less. I walked over when an incredibly strong, pale arm grabbed my arm.

"I need to talk to you." I looked up into the gorgeous eyes of Derrick Ryan.

"Oh, um, hi," I said, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"I need to talk to you," He said again. "Be my partner?"

I looked back at Chris, who looked puzzled to see me talking to someone who he badmouthed.

"Um, sure. One sec," I said.

He nodded and retreated to find us rackets and balls. I snickered in my head. Oh God, I was one of those immature boys.

"Hey, um, Chris," I smiled.

"Why were you talking to _Derrick Ryan_?" He asked.

"He's nice," I said. "We're friends." Well not really, but we could be. I hope.

"Whatever. Come on, let's go find our stuff." He brushed it off.

"Actually, I'm Derrick's partner." I said.

"But you saw me waving you over before he even came," His eyebrows pulled together.

"Yeah, but it's really important. My, um, dad is working with his dad on this project thingy and I have to be friends with them," I lied.

He nodded and walked off to find a new partner.

"Hey," Derrick came back. "Here," He tossed me a racket, which clanked noisily to the floor thanks to my lousy hand-eye coordination.

"Thanks," I said, a little nervous.

"So, you found out," Derrick said was we walked to a net at the far end of the gym. "How?"

"There was that Jessica girl in the paper…And then I just thought about vampires. So I looked them up and it turned out they're supposed to have gold eyes. I only got that from one site though. The others all said you had fangs and purple eyes and crap like that," I said. "Speaking of fangs, you don't have any."

He laughed.

"Yeah, our fangs are just teeth. Vampires don't have the two fangs you see in books and movies. But our teeth are unbelievably sharp."

"Oh. That's good to know. Never get bitten by vampire." I giggled, beginning to feel at ease with Derrick.

Then I remembered something I had read in the paper.

"What was the strange poison in her blood stream?" I asked.

"Oh, that. Well, vampires are kind of like…tarantulas you could say. When we bite, we can eject a poison that paralyzes our victims. But some of the sicker vampires prefer to see their victim struggle." He looked disgusted. "I don't use my poison because it's fun to wrestle around with bears."

"Yeah, wrestling with bears is as fun as a barrel of monkeys," I noted.

He laughed. I really, really liked his laugh. It was so genuine and sweet and—

Crap, could he hear my thoughts too?

"Um, so Dylan…can she read minds?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Yeah, she can. Some vampires have special powers. Dylan can read minds." He looked somewhat jealous.

"Does she ever tall you what goes through other people's minds?" I asked quickly. No need for him to hear about his gorgeous laugh.

"Not all people. She tells me what Liv thinks when she's mad and she tells me what Josh thinks. And sometimes she tells me what people like your friends think. That Chris kid looks pissed."

"He probably is," I sighed. "I ditched him for you as my partner."

Derrick threw the ball up in the air and hit it with his blue racket. It came smashing into my court and flew up and hit me in the face. Ouch.

Derrick was beside me in a second, helping me up. I didn't even realize I fell.

"Mrs. Santo!" He called her over. "I hit the ball and it smashed into poor Massie's nose. I don't think it's broken, but it's bleeding. May we please be excused? I can take Massie to the nurse," He smiled his charming smile.

"Well, okay. Careful, next time, eh Massie?"

I nodded weakly. It didn't hurt that much anymore, but I was starting to feel a little dizzy.

"Don't worry, not too much blood is lost," He smiled.

"I'm dizzy. So what are you? A Wimbledon champion?" I asked.

"Ha ha. I'm a vampire. Super strong." He smiled.

After the bleeding had stopped and my nose was all bandaged up, I asked Derrick what his special power was.

"Besides my amazing looks?" He joked.

I laughed, despite my painful nose.

"I can control people's minds," He grimaced as if that was a bad thing.

"That is so cool, can you show me?" I asked.

"It only works on humans, and I prefer not to use it…but if it makes you smile," he stared at a kid walking to class. His lips moved super fast and I couldn't make out what he was saying. Suddenly, the kid fell. He looked at his shoelaces, but they were tied.

"Derrick, that was so cool!" I grinned.

"I guess." I mumbled, blushing.

"How'd you do it," I asked.

"I just said he was going to fall and he did."

Now THAT is something I could use.

"Who else has powers?" I was suddenly intrigued by the idea of becoming a vampire who had powers.

"Well, Dylan reads minds; Olivia controls people's emotions, and I control minds. Josh and Cam get majorly jealous when I can do stuff to people."

I wanted to learn as much as I could about vampires.

"Massie!" Chris was running down the hall toward me. I rolled my eyes.

I turned back to Derrick, but his eyes were on Chris, his lips moving fast. Oh no. I turned back to Chris, ready to see him fall.

Chris' pants suddenly dropped to the floor, exposing his Spongebob Squarepants boxers. Everyone in the hall laughed and whipped out their camera phones.

I was bout to turn back to Derrick, when his cold, pale fingers turned my head toward him anyway. Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. My nose throbbed from being pushed, but my heart soared. He _did _like me.

Then I realized I was kissing a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Yay, my lovely co author Jessica is back from England!!!!

* * *

I walked home with a big smile on my face, walking on cloud nine. Hey…vampires could fly, right? Derrick could take me to cloud nine if I wanted to! I'm pretty sure Chris had seen our kiss after he pulled his pants up, so he would probably tell Alicia. I don't get what Alicia has against the Ryans. They're really nice. Well, most of them. Olivia wasn't, and I wasn't sure about Cam. But Josh, Dylan and Derrick were nice. Three out of five wasn't that bad. Alicia would probably be waiting on my porch for me, waiting to have a 'talk'.

Oh god, she probably has her own little mafia! Maybe the Ryans owe her money and _that's _why she doesn't like them! Oh no, since I disrespected her mafia rules, I'm going to get shot! Or Chris, Claire and Kemp will be in my bushes, waiting to jump on me the second I walk in my yard! They'll kidnap me and then brainwash me into not liking the Ryans and—

Sure enough, there was Alicia, sitting on my stairs, glaring at me. I took a quick peak around the hedges, but there were no eyes watching me.

"Hey, Alicia," I smiled.

"Hello," She continued to glare at me. God, what is it with these Westchester people? I've been here three days and have been glared at almost seven times!

"So, um, this is my house. Yours' is the yellow one next door," I said in an attempt to be funny.

"Ha," She barked out a laugh. "Chris told me what you did."

"Alicia, I like Derrick. I like all of the Ryans," I lied. Good thing she didn't have Dylan's mind reading powers.

"Well you _liked _me and my friends. And we liked you. So what are you going to choose?" she pursed her pink lips.

"Choose what?"

"Me, Claire, Kemp, Chris and _normal _people or Derrick, Dylan, Olivia, Cam, and Josh."

"Uh, why do I have to choose?" I asked.

"Because, you have to. The Ryans are…well…come here." Crap, this was when everyone would pop out and kill me. Cautiously, I walked over.

"Last year, when the Ryans moved here," she whispered. "Cam had, like, the creepiest eyes ever. They were like horror movie creepy! They were almost red."

Crap.

"Anyway, I had a class with him, and so did this guy Steve. So Steve made Cam mad, right? And Cam told him to meet him in the woods after school, and Steve said yes. I thought they were going to kill each other, so after school I followed Steve to the woods. There was Cam; his eyes were red and almost bloodthirsty!"

Bloodthirsty. That sounds exactly like Cam.

"So then I saw this rabbit and I _had _to go see it because it was beyond cute. It had these big floppy ears and he was brown with little white spots near his butt and his little eyes were—"

"Alicia, what about Steve and Cam?" I interrupted.

"Oh right," She blushed. "So when I left the bunny, I saw that Cam was gone. And at first I couldn't see Steve either. Then I looked on the ground at Steve was lying there, and of course I ran over. But, like, he had no bruises or anything, just two holes on his neck…like a vampire! So that made me think that Cam was a vampire! And now that Jessica girl in the newspaper!"

Crap, Alicia would probably tell everyone if she knew that the Ryans were vampires! Then they would have to leave!

"You're crazy Alicia," I giggled. "Vampires? It was probably an animal…you're awfully lucky it didn't come after you and that bunny. Cam probably ran away when he saw it coming." Hey, hanging out with the Ryans has improved my lying skills.

"I guess…" She looked unsure.

"Um, tell me more about the bunny," I tried to get her mind off vampires.

Her face lit up.

"I don't need to tell you! I took him home and now he's my pet! I can't believe I never told you that! Come on!" She pulled me through the hedge separating our houses.

Okay, so I hadn't been shot, but I would gladly choose being shot over choosing between my best friends.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I called Derrick.

"Hey," His gorgeous voice said on the other line.

"I was just talking to Alicia and I think she knows that you're a vampire and you need to use your brain control powers to make her forget!"

"Oh, how does she know?" he asked.

I told him what Alicia had told me.

"Massie, that wasn't Cam," He said.

"Derrick, I know he's your brother and you love him but you shouldn't defend him for eating Steve!"

"Massie," he said with more force. "He didn't do it."

"Well who did? The Easter Bunny? Of course Cam did it, they were the only ones there!"

"No, they weren't. Cam was about to take a swing at Steve when Olivia and I went to break them up."

"Oh. Alicia never told me that."

"Because I used my power. Anyway, we went to find him because we smelled someone else in the area. Dylan and Josh had gone to check it out while we were gone. Cam left with us, but that Steve guy stayed there. I guess while we were looking for the other vamp, he had gone over and gotten Steve."

"Wait, what other vampire?"

"Well, there was another vampire in the area and he's not a vegetarian. His name is Michael."

"Oh. But you got him right? And you killed him?"

Silence.

"You didn't catch him?"

"No, we didn't catch him."

"So…do you think he was who got that girl on Saturday?"

"Yes, I do. And Andrew has called in all of his friends so they're all alert."

"Oh," That made me feel better. "Will I ever meet Andrew?" I joked.

"Yeah, actually my parents wanted you to come for dinner," Derrick said happily.

"Like eating me for dinner? Or eating food?"

Derrick laughed, thinking I was joking. I wasn't.

"Yes, Anna is making chicken."

"Um, I don't know if you know this, but you guys don't eat."

"Yeah, but Anna really, wants to sit together and have a family dinner."

"Is Anna your mom?"

"Yeah, I guess. She's Andrew's wife from before we were vampires."

"Well, I guess I can come. What time?"

"I'll come pick you up in about a twenty minutes. Hopefully you're not like Dylan and Livs who take at least an hour in the bathroom."

I giggled and hung up.

"Massie, can we come in?" My parents knocked lightly on my closed door.

"Yeah," I opened my door, already dreading dinner tonight.

"We hear you've had a fight with Alicia." My mom sat on my bed.

"Yeah, but we made up," I semi-lied.

"Well, just try and be nice to her, she is your best friend, after all."

I nodded. "Um, can I go to dinner at my friend's house?" I asked.

"Who is it? A boy?" My dad demanded.

"Um, no, my friend Dylan Ryan invited me." Technically, I would be hanging out with Dylan too.

"Ryan? I think I met Anna Ryan today at the store," My mom says. "She seemed really nice."

"See? She'll be there. She wants to meet me. So can I go?" I asked.

"Well, fine," She said. "But be home by nine-thirty."

I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine, ten-thirty, no later."

"Thank you. Now, go," I pointed to my door. My mom and dad rose to their feet and walked out.

A car horn honked outside. Derrick.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" I called as I ran down the stairs.

Derrick stepped out of his car and opened my door for me.

"Why, thank you kind sir," I giggled.

We drove in silence for a few minutes.

"So…will everyone be at dinner?" I asked, dreading seeing Olivia.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about Olivia." He looked at me knowingly.

"She doesn't like me that much, does she?"

"Well…it's not that she doesn't like you…she just…"

"Doesn't like me?" I said.

"I think she's just mad that someone knows. Because for the longest time we've been hiding it."

"Oh."

"Its fine, you don't like her either." He smirked.

"Dylan told you!" I smacked him on the shoulder. It felt like hitting a rock. "Damn, that hurt." I rubbed my hand.

"Haha never hit a vampire!"

We pulled up to a house bigger than mine. It was gorgeous, white with a black shingled roof.

"I love you house," I got out and walked toward the stone path leading to the house. I noticed that no houses were near it.

"We don't have people living near us because of our vampire-y ways," He laughed as if reading my mind.

He took my hand and walked me toward the grey door.

"Anna, Andrew, we're here!" He called.

A man with dark brown hair came down the stairs, followed by a blonde woman. They were both absolutely gorgeous.

"You must be Massie," The girl's voice was like Derrick's, smooth and light. She came toward me and kissed me on the cheek. "I'm Anna."

"Nice to meet you," I murmured.

"And I'm Andrew," The man came and shook my hand.

I smiled.

"Well, I think the chicken is ready. Ready to eat?" Anna walked up the stairs with the rest of us following her.

"Hey, Massie!" Dylan jumped out of her seat to greet me. She, Josh and Cam were sitting at a huge rectangular dining table.

"Hi," I smiled at her and Josh. This would be my first time meeting non hungry Cam.

Cam stood up slowly, his black hair falling into his eyes.

"I don't believe I got to meet you earlier," He half smiled. "I'm Cam."

He was one of the most gorgeous people I'd ever met. His pale skin looked even paler than the others, but that could be because of his black hair. No wonder he and Olivia were dating, they were both perfect looking.

"Massie," I smiled.

"Well, shall we sit?" Anna gestured to the table.

Derrick pulled a chair out for me beside him. On the plate in front of me was a grilled chicken breast, green salad and roasted potatoes.

"You didn't have to do this you know," I mumbled.

"Do what?" Andrew asked.

"Make food. I know you don't eat this or anything."

"Nonsense," Anna waved her manicured hand. "I was happy that Derrick had met someone who he felt so comfortable with that he told you about us."

I smiled at a blushing Derrick.

After we ate -well I ate, everyone else pushed the chicken around their plates- I cleared the plates and helped Anna wash them while the boys and Dylan went outside.

"Derrick really likes you," Anna told me while scrubbing a plate.

I giggled. "I really like him…and I really appreciate that you invited me over…and that you cooked."

"Oh Massie, my house is your house. Besides, I had a cookbook practically begging me to use it."

We both giggled as Andrew rushed through the door.

"Anna, get Olivia and hide Massie. Derrick is coming in to protect her," He instructed.

"What? Protect me why?" I asked.

Derrick rushed through the back door at that moment.

"Massie get into my closet," He pulled me toward his room.

I strained my ears to listen to Andrew.

"There was a sighting of Michael. He smelled Massie from a few blocks down and he's heading this way."


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, Michael? Here?" I stared wide eyed at Andrew and Derrick.

"Don't worry Massie." Andrew put a hand on my shoulder. "I have other vampires all standing guard. We're all looking for him."

I noticed that Dylan, Josh and Cam had all come in to find something.

"Anna! Where's the—"

"Second drawer on the right!" Anna called.

"What are they looking for?" I asked.

"Salt," Anna said. "If you manage to pin a vampire down and pour salt in his eyes, the salt will travel to the brain, popping the veins in it and causing him to die. Then you must burn the remains."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" I asked. "Giving someone an aneurism doesn't sound like a friendly thing to do."

"Massie!" Derrick pulled on my arm. "We have to hide you and quick."

Anna gave me a hug and Andrew wished me luck.

"I don't see how he could've smelled you from three blocks down," Derrick shook his head as he pulled me through a long white hallway.

"Maybe he's just really hungry," I was running to keep up with him.

"No…that's not it," we stopped at a door with sparkly O on it.

"Olivia's room?" I hissed. "Why not yours'? Or Dylan's?"

"Her closet is the biggest," he explained. "Livs, open up!" He banged on the door.

"Come in," she said.

She was sitting on a queen size bed; her blonde hair was in a long braid down her back.

"What?" She demanded.

"Can Massie hide in your closet?" He stared at the walk in closet.

"Why?" Olivia asked; her honey eyes wide.

"Michael somehow smelled her, he was hungry and now he's on his way over to eat her." He looked worriedly at me.

"Ohhh, _that._"

"What do you mean?" Derrick demanded.

"Well I called Michael; you know how I just _love _to talk to new people. I told him that if he's hungry to come on over, we were having Massie for dinner."

If I wasn't so sad-_slash-_hurt-_slash-_betrayed-_slash-_outraged I would've laughed. _She _understood my joke.

"You _what_?!?" Derrick growled.

Thanks to super vampire hearing and speed, Anna and Andrew were beside us in seconds.

"Olivia," Andrew's gold eyes looked sad. "You didn't?"

"You said it yourself," Olivia answered sweetly. "The more the merrier. I was merely inviting a new friend."

"A new friend who has been my worst enemy for over eighty years!" Derrick snarled.

"I'm protecting our family!" she cried.

"By killing Derrick's girlfriend?" Anna shook her head. "That's insane, Olivia. I can't believe you."

She and Andrew zoomed off to find a new place for me to hide.

Derrick gently pulled my arm, signaling me to follow them.

I just kept staring at Olivia.

"You know Olivia," I said, trying my hardest not to let my voice shake. "I knew you didn't like me. Hell, I didn't like you that much either. But I would never in a million years send someone out to kill you."

I turned and followed Anna and Andrew, but not before seeing Olivia's pink mouth open.

* * *

It amazed me the Cam's closet was the second biggest in the house. And that it didn't have rotting pizzas or dirty socks all over the place.

A pair of socks flew in from outside, hitting me in the nose. Spoke to soon.

"Sorry," Derrick called. "I'm trying to get as much vampire-smelling things in there with you. They'll hopefully cover up your scent."

"Maybe you could come in here?" I asked. I could feel my legs shaking. Partially, because I had just stood up to Olivia.

"Coming," He called. Seconds later, he was sitting beside me, piling more of Dylan's clothes on me.

"Wow, Dylan has some nice clothes," I admired a blue sweater.

"She'd love you if she heard that," He smiled. But it didn't quite reach his gold eyes, which made me think that he was still really upset about Olivia.

He phone vibrated in his pocket, causing us both to jump.

"Hey…Already?...Well why the hell did you do that?" He paused again, waiting for the person on the other end to say something.

"Well find him! He could be heading back to the house any second!...I don't care if Anna didn't see it coming! How many times are her visions right?...Oh…'Kay, but one of us have to be with Massie at all times. Alright…bye." He hung up.

"What happened?" I breathed.

"Well they were getting close to Michael, but then his track started leading up Maine."

Oh. Well at least he couldn't eat me if he was in Maine.

"What did you mean by 'I don't care is Anna didn't see it coming'?" I asked.

"Well Anna sees the future, but her visions aren't always correct. I suppose I should apologize to Dylan for being rude to her on the phone. Anyway, come on, the guys are back." He pulled me to my feet. When we got out of the closet, Dylan was waiting there, arms over her chest.

"Well? Are you going to apologize?" She demanded.

He mumbled something about Dylan's mind reading.

"But, sorry for being so rude to you on the phone," He rolled his golden eyes. They argued the way real siblings did.

"I should probably take you home," He said to me.

I nodded even though I didn't really want to leave.

"Derrick, she doesn't want to leave," Dylan told him matter of factly.

I glared at her for invading my thoughts. She gave me a wide eyed 'sorry' look.

"Well, we're not staying here," Derrick said. "Michael may have gone up to Canada, but Olivia would probably kill you herself." He rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Well how about we drive up to Manhattan?" Dylan looked at Derrick hopefully.

Derrick shook his head. "We're not driving out to Manhattan that takes forever."

"Aw, please Derrick, pleeeeease?" Dylan whined. "There's some sample sales that will still be open if we go now!!! Beside we can spend the night in some awesome hotel!! Please Derrick?"

Derrick looked at me.

"Sure," I decided. "I've never been to Manhattan."

"Yay!!! I'll go get Josh! Ooh, Cam should come too!" Dylan ran off.

"I hope you're happy," Derrick mumbled.

"We don't have to go," I told him. "I'd much rather stay here. But Dylan looked so excited."

"Yeah, she never gets anyone to shop with." He put on his shoes.

"What about Olivia?" I asked.

"Olivia and Dylan haven't had the best relationship…" He trailed off.

"Come on, please tell me!" I begged. I wanted to find out as much as I could about vampires.

We sat down on the stairs.

"Well, when they were both vampirefied—"

I started laughing. "_Vampirefied? _Hahaha, that is so funny."

"Massie," He told me solemnly. "That's the real name for when you're turned into a vampire."

"Oh. Never mind my little laugh attack there then." I blushed.

"Anyway, I'll tell you Dylan's part of the story first. Dylan was vampirefied in California. She went out too late; there was no one on the street she was walking on and it was dark…she was as wild back then as she is now."

I swallowed. Did I really want to hear this?

"And remember, this is in the 1920's, so she wasn't as trashy looking as those other girls in California." He smiled. "So, she was walking down the super dark street –they had very few streetlights- and the 'cutest boy'"- he air quoted- "she had ever seen. He was behind a building, in the shadows." He stopped as Dylan sat down beside me.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Actually, Dyl, I was telling Massie about your and Olivia's experience…"

Dylan's gold eyes turned hateful.

"I was wondering if you could tell it. You're probably better than Derrick," I interrupted before I fight broke out.

"Sure," She said slowly. "Where did you leave off?" She asked Derrick. She nodded, even though he never said anything. "Well, he was honestly the cutest guy I'd ever seen. 'Hey' he called out to me. Even though I was the only person out on the street, I had to look around to see if he was actually talking to me! I was very…plain."

It was extremely hard to imagine Dylan as being plain.

"He beckoned for me to come toward him. Me, being the stupid girl that I am, went. I knew I knew it was a mistake; my parents hadn't raised me that way.

"I walked slowly, trying to look cool in front of this incredibly cool, cute boy. I could see he was getting impatient, and I wasn't quite sure. But I picked up my pace and went to see him.

"He seemed nice, but I wished I'd been able to get a better look at his face, but he was still lurking in the shadows. 'Hello' he said, his voice was like the most hypnotic voice…and I couldn't look away from his face. 'Hi' I mumbled. He introduced himself as Michael…"

I stared, shocked at what she had said.

"Michael?" I breathed.

She nodded slowly. "That's why I was so intent on finding him tonight, so ready to fight him. He hasn't seen me since…and he didn't tonight." She shrugged. "But I'll get him someday…

"Anyway, so Michael seemed sweet. I wanted nothing more than to go out with him. 'Dylan Marvil' I held out my hand. He took it hesitantly; his own hand was ice cold. When he drew his hand away he held it near his face for a few seconds, as if trying to analyze my perfume or something. I didn't know what he was doing. But I now know that he was remembering my scent incase I got away…he could hunt me down."

I shuddered.

"He took my hand once more, pulling me toward him. I thought he might kiss me, which seemed odd since I just met him, but he was so handsome I went with it. He brought his lips to my neck and before I knew what had happened I was on the cold ground, the most intense pain going through me.

"I won't go into details about that… When I opened my eyes, I was in this blue room, on a comfy bed, wearing a bloodstained shirt. I had no idea what had happened.

"A girl came in, she had black hair and glasses, she saw I was awake and sat down beside me on the bed. 'Hi' she said. 'My name's Sophia'. She seemed so gorgeous…so perfect, it was hard to believe she was real. And because of that intense pain from before, I thought maybe she wasn't…maybe I had died and a beautiful angel came to open the gates for me." She giggled.

I looked at Derrick who was completely engrossed in the story, even though he'd heard it a thousand times.

"She told me what had happened…what I'd become. At first I didn't believe her. I looked in a mirror, though, and it wasn't Dylan Marvil. It wasn't me, well the me that I was before. I was pale…almost like I was dead. I had dark circles under my eyes from exhaustion. My hair shined even though I hadn't washed it for four days. But my eyes, they were what scared me the most. They were red…blood red. Even Hollywood effects couldn't make that scary of a color.

"I stared at Sophia. 'They'll go away' she told me. 'You just need to hunt.' I didn't understand what she meant by hunt. But she brought me out to the woods, it was very secluded and we listened for animals. I found a herd of deer, and I just attacked. The smell from their beating hearts was too much to bear.

"I learned that I didn't have to be a monster…I could feed off of deer, which in my opinion are the best, and be fine. Three years with Sophia and her mate, I decided to find my own mate…my own family. I traveled across America, and ended up in Orlando. I stayed out of the sun. This was when I met Josh. He was a vampire too. And—"

"And you instantly fell for me," Josh's voice appeared from behind us. Dylan turned around with a grin.

"And you asked me how to get to Brooklyn. I gave you the map I used to find my way to Florida."

"I asked what you'd be doing for the next one hundred years. You smiled and told me 'Spending it with the cutest vampire I'd ever met.'" He smiled at the memory.

"We somehow ended up in Westchester, where we met Andrew and his lovely wife Anna." Dylan said loud enough for them to hear from the living room.

"Um, I was there too." Derrick pointed out.

"Yeah, but we were talking about the people we _liked _meeting," Josh laughed. Derrick punched him in the arm and it sounded like rocks colliding.

"Well, now you know my story…" Dylan whispered softly.

"Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me," I smiled at her.

"Thanks for actually listening. The first time I told Derrick he tuned out for most of it. But let's go. I wanna get their before all the size twos are gone!" Dylan stomped her foot.

"Yeah, Cam is waiting in the car." Josh grabbed his coat.

Derrick stood up and pulled me up with him.

"Wait what about Olivia's story?" I asked him. "And why she and Dylan hate each other?"

"When we get to the hotel," He kissed my hair. I took his hand and we walked out to Cam's waiting black SUV.

I was happy that Dylan's story had had such a happy ending. But I couldn't stop worrying about Michael.

"Whoo!" Dylan shouted from the front where she sat on Josh's lap.

Derrick stretched me out on the leather backseats. I rested my head on his cold shoulder.

"I love you," I murmured.

"Not as much as I love you," Was the last thing I head before I fell a sleep.

* * *

**K, so the reason I made Olivia's story in the next chapter was because I would bore you guys with two life stories things.**

**Sorry about the super crappy way to kill vampires...my friend came up with it cuz I couldn't and she apologizes as well!**

**Can anyone make up some reason why vampires can;t go out in the light. I don't want to use 'Because they sparkle' cuz it's from Twilight and Jessica will burn all of my shoes and my closet if I don't come up with something different. So come up with some random reason and then I'll choose a winner and then they get the next super awesome chapter dedicated to them!!  
****  
So review, lovlies. Oh and sorry for the super long AN!**


End file.
